memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cheron
Cheron = Cheron? I think we should not assume that both refer to the same system. The homeworld of Bele and Lokai, as well as the species itself, apparently was unknown at that time - something which seems to be unlikely if that system was visited 100 years before. Additionally, we shouldn't speculate about the exact nature of the "Romulan" Cheron. It could be a star system, a planet or even something else. I will edit the article now. -- Cid Highwind 15:59, 26 Oct 2004 (CEST) Cheron or Cheron One could go round and round with this sort of thing and say "Perhaps the civilization on the planet was unnoticed during the war" or "it was a pre-warp culture in 2160 and therefore ignored." However we can leave it open as suggested, just so there is a reference to the two occurences of the name. :Given that Bele claimed to have chased Lokai across the galaxy for fifty thousand years (!), I think we can definately assume the people of Cheron were warp-capable. It's also curious that had it been the site of a battle, nobody would have noticed evidence of a humanoid civilization on the planet below. (Even if they had all wiped each other out by this point, the cities themselves would have remained). I'm therefore inclined to believe Bele and Lokai's world was not the site of the "humiliating defeat" mentioned in "The Defector". There should be an episode or source material reference for the Romulan connection.--Seleya 17:31, 8 May 2005 (UTC) :All that was said is that the battle of Cheron was not forgotten, we don't even know when it happened, don't forget the Treaty of Algeron. Also Kirk did know of Cheron, so if a battle was fought near the area it could explain where he learned about it. Although it does not go to explain why he was in an area so far off the beaten track. --TOSrules 03:38, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) PNA Regarding the possibilities of two Cherons, I think we may need to disambiguate the two pages from each other. It seems relatively clear in TOS that the region (located 600lys from Earth) was uncharted by the Federation during the 23rd century, and therefore unvisited. So I find it hard to believe it should be the same place that was the site of a devistating battle between the Federation and the Romulans. --Alan del Beccio 21:36, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) Paramount Weighs In On StarTrek.com Cheron is stated to be (a) the location of the famous battle and also, "coincidently", (b) the name of Bele and Lokai's planet. Makes sense to me. And I don't see the issue; it's like Paris, France and Paris, Texas - no one would claim they were or should be considered the same place. Split the entry.Aholland 05:56, 28 January 2006 (UTC) * That's what we mean by disambiguate. The thing is, we can't treat the article that way. If it is two different places, then the entry needs to be two different pages. Take, for example, how we treat Darmok-- a term with multiple, legitimate meanings. The issue here is how we should disamiguate this page. The only uncommon ground I can think of to do this is by creating Cheron (planet) (which is located at a known location) and the Battle of Cheron (which takes place at an unknown location. By the way, StarTrek.com has very little pull around here, it has its share of flaws as well. --Alan del Beccio 06:12, 28 January 2006 (UTC) :* Disambiguating it as you discuss makes sense to me, since I agree the two names are a coincidence.Aholland 06:51, 28 January 2006 (UTC) :*I think that this page be used for an article about Bele's Cheron, and a link, in the indented background information, to the Battle of Cheron page, with a remark about how the name's are similar. On the Battle of Cheron page, it should link to this page from another background section.--Tim Thomason 09:46, 28 January 2006 (UTC) ::The page still contains information that links the two Cherons. I'll make the change. Aholland 17:25, 21 February 2006 (UTC) Let that be your last Battlefield continuation I was looking at cheron planet itself,. I notice that it was a mine area,. I believe it was in the mountains area,. But the show indicated or the TV series,. But there was a city also,.. so I think that it was a couple miles away from each other,. Maybe there were other races,,, that the TV show never percent,.. so with their were they probably went underground,.. where they lived in the mountains, near the mine by Capt. James T. Kirk. Couldn't pick them up from the cheron,.. on the planet itself,.. or their scan can't pick at all and he,, maybe that's exactly what happened,... :Are you proposing a change to the article? That's what talk pages are intended for.--31dot 01:11, September 14, 2011 (UTC)